Science
This page describes the process undertaken by the Scientist class in order to devise and build an invention. Ability: Research: Can develop and build your own technology with an appropriate time and cost to be discussed with a moderator. The Science Process 1. The Idea The scientist must first come up with an idea for what they will build. This could be something as simple as a gun with a high Ranged Attack ''bonus, or as complex as a medical instrument which can grow organs from DNA. 2. Approval, Or: Getting a Grant The idea '''must be discussed with a moderator'. The moderator will chat with the mod team and decide if this idea is acceptable in both balance and aesthetic. Any changes or suggestions will be presented, and the scientist and moderation team will settle on what they deem to be a reasonable creation. The major things the moderation team will be looking for during the balancing process are: * How the creation compares to similar shop items. Scientists' creations can be better than shop items considering the time, cost, and dedication required, but they should not be in a different league. * If the creation could potentially give someone an unfair and un-fun advantage. * How well the creation fits into the established world of Galactico. 3. Coughing Up the Cash The moderators will determine how much the creation will cost to make. When this is decided and construction is about to begin, the scientist must purchase miscellaneous goods with `'!buy X misc'` in the #commands channel where X is the value of the creation's build cost. 4. Time and Checks As well as the cost, the moderators will decide on an appropriate amount of time in real life days that it will take for the scientist to bring the creation to life. For each day the creation takes to build, a roll will also be required. These rolls could be any skill, and can be different between days. They may even need to be made by a different class. In this case, the scientist must find a crew member who is willing to help to make the rolls. If a roll is failed, the project is set back a day and the roll must be repeated for consecutive days until it is successful. Also, every roll must be accompanied and justified by an in-character post. Example Project The scientist wants to create a satellite-linked sniper rifle which has a range of 30 kilometres. The scientist and moderators agree that this 'SatGun' will have a Ranged Attack bonus of +2, and a Damage Rating of 3. Once the specifics have been decided, the scientist pays the required 9,000 credits for miscellaneous goods, and prepares for 6 days of rolls: 2 days of Gather Information to create blueprints, 3 days of Craft & Repair by a mechanic to build the gun, and 1 day of Spot by a gunner or sniper to calibrate its aim. The rolls progress thusly: Because the roll on day 3 was failed, the Craft & Repair check was repeated. Because of this, the project ended up taking 7 days rather than 6. Category:Metagame